ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
RK-44
The RK-44 (formerly named AK-47 in the lower betas) is a primary weapon in Ravenfield heavily based on the real life AK-47, the only real difference being its name, making it as a reference. It is the first usable gun in Ravenfield since Beta 1. Combat The best way to describe the RK-44 is a jack-of-all-trades. It is one of the most balanced weapons. It's inferior to the 76 Eagle at close range and inferior to the Recon LRR and SL-Defender at long ranges. It, however, is stronger than every long range weapon except the Signal DMR at close-medium range, and can shoot better at far range than pistols and shotguns. The RK-44 has 30 rounds per clip and 180 rounds in reserve. It fires rapidly and has a mild kick. It is good for basic firefights with the reds/blues and is the most commonly used gun by the AI. Due to the inaccuracy of the RK-44 and the large pool of ammo, it is advised to shoot at burst against individuals, and full-auto spam against groups. Do not try to aim for headshots, as the RK-44 fast firing can lead to missing making inaccurate for it. Aim for the body and the spray of bullets will still kill or at least force the NPCs to run for cover. When battling transport vehicles, aim ahead of the vehicle and open fire, letting the NPCs drive into your gunfire and fly out. If fighting an enemy at long range, do not attempt to return fire, as the RK-44 is horrendous at long ranges, and the bullet drop is very serious. Try to get a vehicle to get close, then unleash a spray of bullets when close enough. Threats The largest threat to the RK-44 is the SL-Defender and 76 Eagle users. If difficulty is set to 'Challenging', SL-Defender users stay far away and snipe, where the RK-44 cannot reach. At close range, 76 Eagle users will dominate the field, so be sure to open fire before they see you, and move to the side. If you open fire first, you should be able to win. Do not attempt to kill anyone in Helicopters or a Westland Wyverns. It is borderline impossible. Keep to tighter areas. As always, vehicles are immune to gunfire but not explosives. The RK-44's ammo can drain down quickly due to its fast firing rate. Damage The RK-44 takes 3 shots to the body or 1 headshot to kill at close range. Keep in mind these are individual shots and the RK-44 shoots very quickly. The RK-44's ammo also may drain down quickly compared to other weapons. The RK-44 also takes the same number of shots to kill at medium range, although more ammo will be wasted due to misses. No information for long range is available. Usage The RK-44 is one of the common weapons to use in Ravenfield. They are decent for combat on smaller maps like Island but avoid large maps like Dustbowl. Most AIs use this weapon during a battle. RK-44 vs Red.jpg |RK-44 kills a Red Soldier (Beta 5) RK-44 vs Tank.jpg |RK-44 vs Tank (Beta 5) RK-44.jpg |The RK-44 on the map Island (Pre-Early Alpha 1) Trivia * The RK-44 is one of the first weapons and rifles in Ravenfield since Beta 1. * The RK-44 is the first usable gun. * The RK-44 was originally called AK-47 in the low betas, it was later renamed as RK-44 in betas 3 and 4. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles